starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Founder's Keys
The original stuff so I didn't do all of that for nothing: Founders' Keys Stuff --- 100 years ago, three dragons from each tribe came to the old NightWing peninsula to see whether or not the land could be reinhabited. When they arrived, they split into six groups, The Archaelogists, who were to gather ancient artifacts from the old civilization, The Fauna Trackers, who were to record the native animals of the land, The Flora Trackers, who were to record the native plants of the land, The Mapmakers, who were to make maps showing the locations of anything important, The Settlers, who were to begin setting up the town, and The Writers, whose job it was to send letter back to the Queens telling them about what they had found. Things seemed fine at first, but as time went on, there were strange occurances which could not be ignored. The dragons wrote letters to the Queens, hoping to be sent reinforcements or given permission to come back home, but they had no luck and were instead just sent back letters assuring them that everything would be alright. Everything definitely was not going to be alright. As more time passed, things got worse and worse. Dragons on their team began to disappear with strange, unknown dragons showing up soon after. Odd creatures also began appearing around the settlement, some friendly and some quite the opposite. Finally, after most of the dragons on the expedition had disappeared, a group of demons known as The Keys came in, offering to help the group. They agreed to make a set of charms in the shape of their namesake, keys to help protect the remaining dragons. The dragons, of course, accepted the offer, allowing the demons to make a set of keys, which were then bestowed upon the leaders of the groups, all of which had survived, and the other remaining dragons. The keys were used to protect the growing town for a decade, until the townsfolk learned of their powers. After ten years of them not knowing, the townsfolk finally learned of the power of the keys, and they feared it, especially after finding out that they were created by demons. And that, when put together, they unleashed a great power unknown by anybody outside of their creators. Not even the Founders knew what the power was. In the end, the Founders hid the keys to put the Townsfolk at ease. Very few of them have been found today, though the notebook of one of The Settlers may have clues to the locations of more... --- The Keys The Animalia Key Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: Iditarod the IceWing, Leader of The Fauna Trackers Appearance: This key is carved from a deer antler and attached to a leather cord so that it can be worn as a necklace. Location: Thought to be on Dark Cavern Island Powers Given to Its Wearer: - The ability to communicate with/understand the feelings of animals - The ability to shapeshift into the native fauna of whatever territory they enter - Increased senses of hearing, sight, and smell ''-'' The Archeologists' Key Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: Bittern the MudWing, Leader of The Archeologists Appearance: This key is carved out of bone and has a carving on it of a MudWing's skull. It is attached to a leather cord which can be used to wear it as a necklace. Location: Thought to be on Skeleton Island Powers Given to Its Wearer: - Retrocognition, the ability to see into the past of any place or dragon - The ability to see and speak to ghosts - The ability to detect artifacts or remains in an area and identify when they are from/who they belonged to - The Authors' Key Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: Elbrus the SkyWing, Leader of The Writers Appearance: This key is made of silver with a book-shaped top that has ruby embellishments. It is attached to a silver chain. Location: Thought to be on Hunter's Moon Island Powers Given to Its Wearer: - Fuels the imagination, allowing a writer to never get writer's block - The ability to bring the characters created in your writing to life - The ability to read, understand, and write in any language, even if it's a dead language - The Botanical Key Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: Pistachio the LeafWing, Leader of The Flora Hunters Appearance: This key is carved out of wood with jade and peridot embellishments with a bronze earring hoop Location: Thought to be on Dark Cavern Island Powers Given to Its Wearer: - Botanopathy, the ability to communicate with plants - Botanical Intuition, an extreme understanding of the science of botany - Xylokinetic Powers, the ability to make appendages, buildings, clones, and creatures out of wood - The Key of Desert Storms Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: Yuma the SandWing, Member of The Archaeologists Appearance: This key is made of gold with small amber flecks and is attached to a pin. Location: The Starlit Peaks Museum of History Powers Given to Its Wearer: - Heliokinesis, the ability to control sunlight - Psammokinesis, the ability to control sand - Sand Mimicry, the ability to turn your body into sand - The Key of Navigation Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: EchoFlight the NightWing, Leader of The Mapmakers Appearance: This key is fashioned out of a compass and a few pieces of brass, is very small in size, and is attached to a bronze bracelet chain. Location: Thought to be in The Quicksand Swamps Powers Given to Its Wearer: - The ability to find your way to any place - The ability to find anyone or anything you have lost - The ability to make a detailed mental map of your location - The Key of Sunken Souls Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: Camotes the SeaWing, Member of The Mapmakers Appearance: This key is carved out of dark coral and is attached to a necklace made of black pearls. Location: Thought to be at the bottom of Lake Starlight Powers Given to Its Wearer: - Aquatic Adaptation, the ability to fully adapt to an underwater environment - The ability to create fog varying in density from light to extremely thick - Water Manipulation, the ability to control water - The Settlement Key Original Owner's Name, Tribe, and Occupation: Passiflora the RainWing, Leader of The Settlers Appearance: This key is made of copper and looks like a cabin with the key part coming out of the base of the building. It has been made into a pin. Location: Thought to be in the Wandering Spirits Mountain Range Powers Given to Its Wearer: - The ability to build a shelter out of any material - The ability to remove toxins from tainted food and water - The ability to create a force field around your settlement that will keep out anything that you have not invited in